


Date Night

by SadieandJack



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Nancy Drew seems unable to stop looking at Frank Hardy. He asks her out and she accepts.
Relationships: Nancy Drew & Frank Hardy





	Date Night

I came into the house late closing the door seeing dad come down the stairs in his robe smiling at me.

"How did it go?" He asked

"All right." I said, hugging him. Someone snoring in the living room made me let go of dad walking into the living room seeing none other than Frank and Joe Hardy laid out on the floor and couch asleep.

"When did they get here?"

"Around ten." He said, whispered.

I watched him go past them to the kitchen as I stayed behind looking at them. Joe laid on the floor snoring loudly on his stomach as Frank slept on the couch. No doubt they both flipped a coin or talked out the sleeping situation. I don't know how long I stood there looking at Frank inside I was giddy with excitement thinking about the unspoken crush I had on him. Dad came out holding a mug of something telling me I should go to sleep. I went up looking back into the living room thinking about tomorrow.

When I came down the living room was empty. I heard voices in the kitchen walking in seeing Joe at the table and Hannah standing holding a cup of coffee.

"Nancy!" He said, getting up hugging me.

"Hey." I said

He moved back looking me up and down.

"You look incredible!"

"Knock it off Hardy." I said, hitting him.

"Owe!" He said, rubbing his arm.

"Where is Frank?"

"He is taking a shower." He said

I nodded wanting to see him, but I made myself calm down. I got some coffee and sat down near Joe listening to him talk. Frank came in looking fresh and clean shaven. I could not stop staring at him as he looked at me smiling.

"Nancy, it's good to see you." He said

I stood hugging him putting my head on his chest. Joe watched us with interest as we held on to each other to long. I moved back coughing then I sat down avoiding his stare as Joe winked at me smiling.

I drove them to the beach listening to music as Joe sang out of tune to the song in the backseat. Frank winched as his brother hit the high notes looking at me pained. I laughed shaking my head trying to pay attention to the road. Once I parked Joe jumped out grabbing a towel running onto the sand. I climbed out watching Frank get out. We both grabbed a towels from the back and walked over to a quiet spot. I took my shorts off as Frank sat back on his towel looking at me. I turned seeing his gaze on my body then he looked the other way. I smiled sitting down beside him stretching out sighing as I laid down. Frank looked at me checking out my smooth flat stomach then he cleared his throat looking over at Joe talking to some women in the water.

"I think I will take a swim." He said, getting up.

"Okay." I said

He stood taking his shirt off and I almost gasped looking at his flat stomach. He turned towards the water as I checked out his back. He ran to the water diving in. I closed my eyes trying to stop thinking about what I just saw.

Joe swam over to Frank who was in the deeper water looking back at me.

"I have a date." Joe announced

"Great."

Joe looked back at where I was then at his brother.

"Why don't you go and ask Nancy out?"

Frank looked at him then he looked back at me.

"We are friends I don't want to wreck that."

"Come on, I saw the way she was checking you out earlier."

Frank looked at him.

"She was?"

"I am surprised her tongue wasn't hanging out."

Frank sighed looking back at me.

"Take a chance." Joe said

Frank swam over getting out walking over to his towel. He looked at me then laid down closing his eyes. He glanced at me before closing his eyes again. I moved feeling hot looking over at Frank then I sat up still seeing Joe out in the water. I got up running in swimming up to Joe. Frank lifted his head looking seeing me screaming as Joe tossed me into the water laughing.

I dunked him before he grabbed me throwing me. I came up pushing my hair back seeing Frank swimming over to us.

"You two look like you're having fun." He said

Joe looked over at me then his brother.

"I am going to try to swim over to that rock formation." He said, swimming.

I turned watching him go past splashing us as he went for the large rock nearby. I looked at Frank as he watched Joe then he returned to look at me.

I swam past him going over to another rock area sitting on the side still in the water. I played with my hair hearing him come over.

"It's a perfect day." He said

"Yeah, nice and warm." I said, pushing my hands through the water.

"Um….Nancy, I heard about Ned."

I looked at him nodding.

"Stuff happens." I said

"Yes, it does."

I looked at him as he swam closer to me.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out later."

"Are you asking me out for a date?"

He nodded.

I got off the rock coming over to him. He watched me move closer putting my arms around his neck. I searched his eyes before kissing him. He kissed me pushing me back over to the rock sitting me on it making out with me. Joe swam over at a distance seeing us kissing. He smiled swimming past. Frank moved back looking at my lips then into my eyes. I smiled touching his cheek with a wet hand.

"I would love to go out with you."

He smiled kissing me again.

Joe went to take a nap in my room after we got back as I sat with Frank on the living room couch watching a movie. What turned out to be just us sitting watching a police chase turned into a kissing match on the couch. I knew we were going past the point when it came imperative one of us stop, but his lips were so inviting and warm. He laid me back on the couch kissing me with such gentleness. I moaned as he moved back moving to my neck area. I gasped holding him to me. I wanted him so bad and he felt the same way. Frank lifted his head breathing heavy.

"I…think we….should stop." He said

"Me to." I said, regretting the decision. He sat up putting his arm round me watching the movie. I sighed laying my head against his shoulder content.

Joe went out on the date with the girl he met at the beach as Frank took me out to a dance club. I laughed as Frank danced around me laughing. A slow dance played and we held each other closely. He put his head against mine as I closed my eyes swaying to the music. The song ended as we went back to the booth we sat in. Frank took a drink of his tea as I watched him swallow then I pulled his mouth to mine. He kissed me then pulled back.

"I know a place we can be alone." I said

He smiled kissing my head.

"Nan, you had a little to much to drink and I think we should just go to your place."

"Frank Hardy, I had one beer."

"Three beers." He said

I looked at him.

"Please."

He looked at me swaying.

"All right. I'll drive."

I gave him the directions and soon we were parked in a local make up spot overlooking the town. Frank looked around us not seeing anyone. He turned and I kissed him pushing him back against the door.

"Nan, I am enjoying this, but I feel like I am taking advantage of you."

"I am taking advantage of you." I said, undoing his shirt.

He ceased my movement by grabbing my hands looking at me.

"I think we should take it slow."

I sat back looking at him.

"Slow?"

He sat back up touching my hair.

"I mean kissing great….other stuff later."

I looked down as he looked at me.

"Sorry." He said "Want to go home?"

"No." I said, shaking my head looking at him. "I am a great kisser."

He smiled letting me kiss him.

Joe was dropped off outside of my home later seeing Frank drive up the drive way in my car. He looked over seeing Joe turning the engine off.

"Well….Well, look whose up at this hour?"

"Have fun?" Frank asked, getting out.

"I have the moves." He said, looking at his brother funny. "Where is Nancy?"

"Here." Frank said, as he walked around the car opening the passenger side door picking me up in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Joe asked

"I didn't do anything. She conked out ten minutes ago." He said, walking past him to the house.

"Where did you go?" Joe asked, following.

"A make out spot."

Frank took me up stairs to my room laying me on the bed putting a blanket over my legs. He then walked out shutting the door seeing Joe standing by the stairs smiling.

"Make out spot?"

"Yeah, it was great and then she passed out."

"Really, what made her pass out?"

"Beer that she had at the club we went to."

Joe watched his brother go down the stairs. In the morning I came down still in my dress with my hair sticking up all over. Joe looked over at me coming into the kitchen looking bad.

"Wow, I always wondered what you looked like after a party." He said

"Shut up." I said, getting some coffee.

He smiled watching me then went back to his cereal. Frank came in seeing me.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, clutching the coffee cup looking over at Joe then at him.

"Let's talk outside." Frank said

I glared at Joe walking out the back door with Frank. Frank rubbed his head as I looked at him.

"Last night did we….?" I asked

"No."

"Good, I…mean not good….I." I said

"It's okay." He said, smiling as he touched my arm.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked

He pulled me to him kissing me. I worried about morning breath, but it didn't to him. He moved back touching my hair smiling.

"I think, this is only the beginning, Nancy Drew."


End file.
